It's You and Me
by Captain Jet
Summary: It's been a few years since the events of Season 2. Clementine is caring for AJ on her own, but the ugliness of the apocalypse makes that a challenge. All she wishes for is a normal childhood for young AJ. But when she meets someone new, she learns that friendship could be the only thing her and AJ both need.


The cool night air brushes against my cheek with the crisp smell of decaying leaves on the forest floor. We walk slowly and cautiously through the dense trees avoiding any signs of walkers. A cool sweat coats the brim of my hat and runs down the side of my face. Even though the days are getting cooler the heat generated from running causes me to break an even sweat. I feel the light squeeze of AJ's tiny hand on mine.

"Crem, where are we?" he says. I giggle lightly at the fact that he still can't say my name right.

I stop and bend down to his level, "I don't know, AJ. We're trying to find shelter before it gets dark."

"Dat when dead come out?" he asks.

"Yes, now come on. We need to keep going," I stand and continue to lead the young boy.

We walk for like another few hours before we catch a break. A shack like building comes into view. Doesn't look very luxurious, but it will do. Hell, people will probably look at the state it's in and walk away. We creep up to the door slowly with our weapons in hand. My knuckles grow white as I squeeze the handle of my machete. I quickly open door to be met by a single walker. Instinctively I swing at its head slicing it right off its shoulders. The body falls with a loud thud as the head still moves. AJ thrusts his knife in the head to kill it.

"Good job, AJ. Now let's move the body," I motion toward the carcass.

We manage to move the dead body away so to not draw attention to us and then I start a fire. The sun sets quickly, leaving the glow of the fire to light the shack. AJ sits on the couch eating the canned food we found while I keep the fire lit. The warmth radiates out into the room warming my numb fingers. Sitting back against the couch, I watch the fire flicker as AJ puts his can away and lies down. We both let out a relaxed sigh while staring into the fire.

"Crem?" AJ says.

"Yeah AJ?" I reply.

"Tell me a story?" he asks with puppy eyes.

I sigh again, "I don't know, AJ."

"Pease?" he says with bigger eyes.

"Alright," I stand I sit next to him as he lays his head in my lap.

"Let's see, there was once a boy who pressured to grow up and become a man. He lived in a village that was run by the boy's father and it was custom for the young boy to marry at a young age against his will. But the boy didn't want to become a man; he still wanted to have a normal childhood. One day, the boy ran away from his village. As he ran, he came across a girl that was considerably older than him. The two instantly became friends as the boy went to live with the girl. And for once he was happy." I hear a quiet snore as I end the story. Looking at AJ, I begin to lightly rub his shoulder. The young boy stirs slightly as I stare back into the fire. A small tear leaks out of my eye. I'd give anything for AJ to have a normal life and me happy.

The morning sun shines in through the window hitting me square in the face. My eyes flutter open as my vision focuses on the fireplace with smoldering embers. The warmer air kisses my cheek. AJ still lays curled up in my lap, snoozing. I smile at the sight of the sleeping boy.

"AJ," I shake him lightly.

He stirs before lifting his head, "Huh?" he says sleepily.

"It's time to get up," I smile.

He lays his head back down, "No."

"Come on, AJ." I say.

Just then a loud thud followed by some grunting causes me and AJ to jump up. Quickly, I draw my machete and make my way to the door. The noise wasn't your typical walker grunt.

I turn to AJ and whisper, "She behind me, okay?" He nods and moves closer. We creep up to the door and I slowly open it. The outside air rushes in as the smell of decayed corpse hits my nose. I hold back a gag as I move further out of the doorway. Everything seems quiet. Just as I'm about to relax, I hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Don't move," an unknown voice says. A girl about my age steps out from behind a tree with a large katana like sword in one hand and another hand on a gun in its holster on her hip. She steps closer to us.

"Drop the machete," she orders. I slowly do as she says and raise my hands. She stands in a defensive position with the sword outstretched in front of her.

"Any other weapons?" she asks.

"No," I say calmly. She stares into my eyes; her eyes shine a bright golden color almost as bright as mine. Her average build body with curvy hips boasts that she is a seasoned survivor like me. She wears black combat boots with slightly baggy black pants. A white hoodie rests over her shoulders while a two tone black and purple t-shirt covers her torso. Her long black hair is accent with a little black bow on the top of her head. AJ peeks out from behind my back as he clutches my jacket. The mystery girl looks to AJ. Her defensive, perplex scowl turns to a look of surprise.

She relaxes her arm allowing the sword to fall to her side, "You have a young boy with you?"

"Yes," I place a hand on AJ's back. She looks between the two of us before sheathing her sword. I continue to stand in a defensive stance with my arm behind AJ's back. The girl smiles lightly.

"I won't hurt you two," she says calmly, "I was just scavenging."

I stand up straight, "We were too."

She looks between the two of us again, "How old are you two?"

"Well, I'm fifteen, and he's four," I say motioning to AJ.

She smiles again, "I'm sixteen, just had my birthday last week." I smile casually as she tells me this.

"Who are you?" I ask curiously.

"My name's Blake."


End file.
